Nothing But Everything
by SoldOutForChristForever
Summary: Max and Fang have diffrent Flocks.They don't know about each other.But there's always the dreams.And the closeness between brothers and sisters that can't keep each Flock away from each other for too long.Secrets,OC,and so much more,what happens find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well here I am again, bored out of my mind because I can't go outside. Honestly I don't really care how cold it is, or that I may have a slim chance of getting sick in this so called '20 degree weather'. Its sunny and I like the way that it can be sunny and icy outside at the same time. I had an idea yesterday that I should make this story, and so here I am. Right now it feels like a waste of time. I have to do some things that are much more important, but _someone _ won't let me go outside.**

**On with the story.**

**Max's POV **

We were on the run. Again. Me, my brother-like best friend Iggy, my sister/daughter-likebest friend Angel, and my other brother-like best friend Chase. Iggy had messy, strawberry-blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blinded, pale blue eyes. He was 13, almost 14 like me.

Angel had long, golden curls, ocean-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, like Iggy. But they weren't related. Angel was 6.

Chase has chestnut, ear length, wavy hair, sea green eyes with a silver outline and semi-pale skin. He was 12, almost 13.

Back to running. We were in a mall in Lanai, Hawaii. Just walking trying to act like normal humans. Only, as insane as it seems, we will never be _normal humans_. And it's all because of three things.

One; and evil place we call the School. Yeah, yeah I know, schools aren't _that _bad. I only wish I was talking about the kind of normal school, were all you had to worry about was homework, grades and not being beaten up. But this isn't a normal school. It's an evil place where these spawns-of-Satan scientists did awful, inhumane, ghastly, rotten, despicable, gruesome things to us.

Two our wings. We are 2% avian 'er bird. And that 2% equals the wings. We can fly, our bones have holes in them, we have air sacks and also our appetite's are like a giants. And yet, we're still sticks.

And three; I have to save the world. Yep. It's my destiny, the reason I was created, yada yada yada. And my friends are with me all of the way.

Well, while in the mall, Angel and Chase were in Candyopolis, sneaking candy into their thieving little pockets. Ha, I guess I didn't raise them as good as I thought. As long as they get something for Iggy and me...

Iggy was in a music store across the way. Listening to the sounds of the music and the mall. He could easily hear the entire top floor. I was in the aisle in between the two stores, making sure they were all safe.

I turned to see that Iggy was hastily heading towards me. He tapped my hand twice and nodded his head to the left. I looked right. There were three people that really caught my eye. A woman in a white lab coat. Whitecoat obviously. A tall, masculine, dark man in an official looking black suit. Another person I don't want to have to deal with, most likely an Eraser. And another guy, he was dressed in regular clothes; green T-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. He was scanning the area.

Iggy and I walked towards Angel and Chase. I tapped them both on the hand and we headed to the escalator. They were on our trail.

"C'mon guys we have to speed it up. We've been spotted." Why did the last part sound like such a cliché? Man how cliche's bother me so.

We started to go faster. But one thing lead to another, that thing being Angel tripping and Chase helping her up.

The guy in regular clothes grabbed for Angel's leg.

"Help us, please, my abusive father is trying to hurt us again. Save us please!" I screamed. Instantly there was a crowd, and eight men, and ten women, were ganging up on the three that were chasing us.

I thank the Lord that there are laws against child abuse. Only this wasn't child abuse. I was worse. And I wouldn't let my family go back to that. Not ever, even if it means death.

We ran out of there as if the place was on fire. Er I guess if it was on fire we would have flown out of the place.

We were barley a mile away when Iggy heard a van driving in the direction that we were flying in. this means trouble.

"Down below there's trouble. Stay high." I commanded. They nodded.

That's when the trouble started.

"Guns." Iggy said plainly. "They have guns. Cocked, loaded and ready to shoot."

I looked at everyone. "To the clouds." It was late in the afternoon, and there was still clouds in the air, mixed in with smog and other toxins. _Oh my, what has the world come to. _I thought to my self.

_Total destruction, Maximum. That's why your here. _

_Yes, of course, Voice. What ever you say. _I thought to my Voice, sarcastically.

I know what I'm supposed to do. I just don't know how everything will turn out.

"Max watch out!" Angel pushed my out of the way of a speeding bullet. Even though it wouldn't have hit me, it was still sweet of her. I smiled at Angel.

"Thanks, Ange, but theses guys have bad aim, so I'd have been fine anyways." She grinned sheepishly.

They kept shooting, but, for one we were in the clouds. It's really hard to see a person in the clouds. And for two, their aim, it's not that good. Shooting blind and with a bad aim is very dangerous. For the people your shooting at. They could accidentally on purpose hit you.

_Max, Chase. He's hurt_. My Voice said.

My head whipped around to see Chase. He wasn't flying too well anymore. He was slowly falling and barley flapping.

"Chase!" I cried out. He was 30 feet lower than he had been before he started to fall faster. I dived for him catching him before he could be shot again. I carried him for a while. His eyes were closed.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"It's okay, Max. Maybe he's just a little tiered and shocked from the shot." Angel said reassuringly.

"What happened?" Iggy asked again impatiently.

"We have to land somewhere so I can inspect this." I stated.

"What the frick happened?" Iggy shouted, annoyed that no one answered him question the first time.

I sighed. "Chase got hit, and he didn't tell anyone. No he's unconscious."

"Oh," He was quiet for a moment.

"Angel, Iggy, stick your head out of the clouds and tell me what you see." I asked, dodging a nearby bullet.

They simply nodded.

I looked at Chase. He always looked peaceful in his sleep. But he's unconscious right now. And it's most likely from blood loss. Sleeping and dying are often confused and put together, or mixed up as one another.

They both are peaceful. They both usually take you to spectacular places. You get told to 'rest peacefully' or 'rest in peace' on both of them. You never know where your going until you get there in both of them.

But here's the thing. When you sleep, you know your gonna wake up again. Unless God wants to bring you home, wait, then it's dying from the Earth. But when you die, you don't wake up. At least not to Earth. To, where ever God wants you to go. None of us has gotten saved yet. We've all thought about, with all of out near death experiences you'd want to know where your going and that it's a nice place. But, we have no time, nor any idea how. I just wish for the best to Chase.

Angel and Iggy returned after three minutes.

"There's a small island about a mile in this direction." Iggy reported.

We headed out for about ten minutes. The shooting stopped. But I knew it would only be for a small amount of time. We landed on the other side of the island. That way if they were watching the sky we wouldn't be seen.

As we landed I laid Chase out on the sand. I examined his wings. The left one was okay. But the right had a bullet hole.

"Iggy can you..." I didn't even have to finish the sentence, he was already examining the wound with his nimble, delicate hands.

He slowly pulled out a small bullet. No bigger than a bee. But a bullet, or anything hitting our wings at a certain speed can be dangerous and fatal in a way.

I pulled out the first aid kit. Cleaning and bandaging the hole. It bled really bad. But we had it under control.

Angel wet a rag and started wiping Chase's face with it. At the moment he couldn't fly. When you fly, your blood pumps. Well it pumps regardless. But the blood pumps through your body faster, just like any sport or something would. But with an opened wound, even though bandaged up, he would lose blood. And losing blood isn't a good thing.

"We'll have to stay here until morning, 'kay." I said to them.

After about an hour we had a were roasting hotdogs. Chase was still sleeping. We could only pray that he'd be alright.

I took first watch. Everyone was asleep, and nothing seemed to be out of place to far.

_Max, soon, you'll meet _**_him. _**_There is no need to worry at this moment. Chase will be fine. And soon you'll meet _**_him. _**__Oh wonderful, my Voice.

_Who _**_is he_**_? _I asked my Voice.

_You'll find out soon enough, Maximum. _ And with that the Voice left me. For now.

"Max, you can sleep now, it's my turn." Iggy said.

Not even realizing how much time had gone by, Iggy came over to do his watch. I looked up at him, wait, Iggy's voice is deeper, and his eye's are pale blue. My face lit up as I recognized Chase's chestnut hair and sea green eyes. I rapped my arms around him.

"Your alright?" I asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, Max, I'm fine." he grinned. He has a huge grin that could make anyone join in and smile with him. "I'll takeover here now."

I looked at him. He was fine, we've been shot at before. He was a big boy. And he would be fine if he said he was fine. Same with all of us. Though sometimes we hide it. And if bad turns to worse we tell about it. Most of the time.

I looked back at Chase. He was staring at the sky. He loves looking at the stars.

As I fell asleep, I dreamed of a dark boy. Olive skin tone, darker that midnight hair and deep green eyes. He was dressed in dark clothes. And he said my name. "Max," I liked the way he said it. The way it rolled out of his mouth so smoothly. It was nice.

There were others too. A dark skinned girl, with ultra curly, brown hair and a killer joyful smile. A boy, he looked just like Angel. Same blonde hair, only spiked, same ocean blue eye's, and same skin. He had this wonderful, mischievous grin, that said 'I did nothing...yet, but that's why you love me!'. They all seemed apart of me in someway. Except the last girl. She looked almost like Chase. Same chestnut hair, only hers was longer and had some streaks of blonde in it. Her eyes were green, but not sea green, light green, with a silver-ish outline, just like Chase's.

The thing that got me was this. They all had wings. Just like us.

Fang's POV around the same time Max was at the mall.

"Hey, Fang, while were in Hawaii, we should go sight seeing. You know, since we don't when we're leaving, or how long we're staying. It just seems like a good thing to do. Oh, and did you know that Lanai was where Bill Gates had his wedding. Oh I bet it was wonderful. With the bright sun, and the beautiful flowers and the sea air and mystical view. I bet it was magical. I want to have my wedding here. Oh Fang can we come back here for my wedding? I want to have it here. I can't wait to come back here. This place is just so beautiful..." I blocked her out. I love her like a sister but she has a mouth that could hurt even a deaf persons ears.

"Hey, Fang, what's going on over there?" Gazzy asked, pointing to the crowd on the escalator. We were in a mall in Lanai, Hawaii.

" Help us, please, my abusive father is trying to hurt us again. Save us please!" It was a girls voice. I've only heard it in a dream before. It was beautiful. The most wonderful voice I have ever heard.

We didn't see who was the cause of the commotion. But instead, a Whitecoat, Eraser and some regular looking guy.

"Time to run." I said. We dashed out of there and flew away. They were on us, and fast. Shooting at us. We dodged and dived and dipped. One of them almost got Nudge. They had good aim. No doubt about it. But it wasn't that good. I looked up. And, I saw two kids. A little girl, and an older boy about my age. They seemed so familiar. Wait, no. there is no way I could have saw anyone. Because that would mean they could fly. And kids don't have wings. Besides us. It was a mind trick. Obviously a mind trick. Though, they seemed like I've seen them from a dream.

They were still shooting at us, but after we were a mile from the coast they gave up. There was an island about a mile away. We'd set camp there.

"We're heading for the island ahead, Kahoolawe. It's uninhabited." I said calmly.

They nodded. Within ten minutes we were there and had a fire going and we were roasting hotdogs.

I took first watch once everyone was asleep. Only, Tara wasn't sleeping, but instead, staring at the sky. She did that a lot. She was 9. She had long, wavy, chestnut hair with streaks of blonde. Her eye's were a light green with a silver outline. She was semi-pale. She was the second youngest in the Flock.

Gazzy was the youngest, at 8 years old. He has blonde, spiked hair and lightly tanned skin. He's a devious little boy. And loves making bombs.

Nudge was 11. She had dark brown, curly hair. Brown eye's, and dark skin. She was the second oldest.

Then there was me. Turned 14 two months ago.

I walked over to Tara and put my arm around her. She looked at me, then back at the sky. We sat in silence for a while. Then I realized that I had to say something, because she had a pained look on her face.

"T, you alright?" I asked her.

She looked away. "Just thinking." she looked like she wanted to say more, but thought better of it and kept her eyes on the sky. It was _him_. She was thinking about _him _again."You know we all share the same sky. And if your looking at it from one place in the world, and someone else is looking at it too, then your both seeing the exact same thing."

"That's right." I said to her. We both knew what she was talking about. It was our secret. No one else in the Flock knew about. "You should go to sleep now, it's late."

"G'night, Fang." She hugged me, then ran back to the others to sleep.

"Yeah, goodnight, T."

Time went by fast, and soon, Nudge came over and took over for her watch. As soon as I closed my eyes I had the dream of _them_ again. One, had messy, strawberry-blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and blinded, pale blue eyes. He was 13, almost 14 like me.

The youngest one had long, golden curls, ocean-blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, like the first. But they didn't seem to be related, she looked a lot like Gazzy, and seemed to be 6 years old.

The last was _him_, has chestnut, ear length, wavy hair, sea green eyes with a silver outline and semi-pale skin. He was 12, almost 13. he was Tara's brother.

And then there was the last one. She was beautiful. Dirty blonde, wavy hair flowing down her shoulders. Lightly tanned skin, and lagoon green eyes. I heard her voice in my head. "Fang," the way she said my name was out of this world. Her voice was like bells.

**AN: Well, I liked it so I guess it wasn't a total waste. Hope you liked it too. God bless. And review please. Thanxes. Aw man, I was hoping that I could make it to 3000 words, but I guess 2883 is okay. I;m going for the gold in the next chapter. Haha.**


	2. Next Destination New York

**AN: Sorry for not updating. But well, here it is, gonna try for 3000 words, but I have no way of knowing how many words I'll have because the word count isn't on WordPerfect as far as I've seen**

Max's POV

I was the first to awake. I always was. It was still dark though the sun was about to come up. I did a head count before I started anything. I starred out into the ocean, then the sky. It was beautiful there were so many colors as the sun arose.

Everything started out as a dark navy blue dotted with stars. As sun began to climb up the sky the dark blue turned to a majestic light purple. The light purple stayed in the sky for a while then slowly darkened to a pink-ish color. From pink to slightly red. The sun came higher. The red bursted into vivid orange and yellow colors. The sky was lit up with color.

As I turned around and looked to my sides I saw Iggy, Angel and Chase. I smiled at them, they had obviously been watching the sky too. We stayed silent for a while, but Iggy wouldn't let that last.

"Max I love sitting here watching the sun and ever thing but I'm really hungry." I gave him a look.

"Alright fine lets go." I decided.

"Where to?" Angel asked. Honestly I didn't know, but something told me to head to New York.

"New York. But first lets head to the mainland and get some grub, Kay?" That was my decision.

Fang's POV

I awoke to a beautiful sunset full of many colors. Everything started out as a dark navy blue dotted with stars. I felt someone lean against me on my right side, I knew it was Tara. She looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled. As sun began to climb up the sky the dark blue turned to a majestic light purple. The light purple stayed in the sky for a while then slowly darkened to a pink-ish color. From pink to slightly red. The sun came higher. The red bursted into vivid orange and yellow colors. The sky was lit up with color. It made being in every situation we've ever made it through seen worth it to not have given up.

"That was spectacular," Tara beamed at the sunset. I looked at my watch, 10:04am. "I'll go wake everyone up." she trotted off toward the others. Tara knew everything I, or anyone else, thought and wanted done, though she's not a mind reader. I don't know how to explain Tara.

When Nudge was up I told her she was in charge and that I'd be right back. Spreading out my 15 foot span deep black wings, I took a running start flapping and began to fly. Soaring at about 200 feet up I examined the island carefully. Though, as I flew over te other side of the island my eyes saw four figures. The kids from my dream! Nervousness came over me as I realized that the beautiful girl from my dreams could be real. A second thought came to mind also; what if it's just a trick from the School. Rushing back to my Flock, I made the decision to move us to New York.

Landing, I noticed that Tara had gotten everyone ready to leave. Without saying a word we all took off.

"We're going to New York." I told them as we flew.

"Oh, this is going to be so wonderful! We're going to the city of lights, the city of Newborn Stars, the city of adventure!" Nudge went on.

"Nudge our life is a never ending adventure, and not just any adventure an _action adventure_, with death around each corner. We live a video game, New York is just the next level." I honestly wouldn't believe that this wisdom came from Gazzy.

"Wow dude, that was deep." Those were the only words I could say. He grinned innocently.

"Hopefully I get to blow something or maybe some_one_ up on this level!" Gazzy's innocent grin turned in to a devious one.

We decided to go to McDonald's before heading out, landing in the second closest island, Maui. We walked up to the first register and eyeballed the menu. I could tell their mouths were drooling. I looked at the girl at the register, she had long, curly, auburn hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was darkened and by her dialogue she was obviously a native.

"How may I help you?" She asked. I looked back at everyone.

"Can I get," I looked down at Tara, she put up the number 3. "Three hash-browns, two sausage biscuits, and a large orange juice." I looked at Nudge and Gazzy.

"Four sausage, egg, and cheese biscuits, and three hash-browns, hotcakes with sausage, and a chocolate milk." Gazzy said with a smile.

"Three Mcskillet burritos, a fruit and maple oatmeal, two orders of hotcakes and two apple juice boxes." Nudge said looking up at the menu.

"Alright and for me four bacon, egg and cheese biscuits, and two orders of hotcakes, three hash-browns, and some milk." Tara looked at me.

"Can I get some cinnamon melts too," She asked the register girl, the lady just nodded. She could barley tell me how much it was, it seemed like she was in awe of how much we could eat. Anyone would be.

"Your total is $47.63."

I gave her my platinum credit card.

We sat at a table near the door and wait for our order to be called.

Max's POV while Fang's group is at McDonald's

We decided to get some breakfast at IHOP, something was pushing me to go to McDonald's, but Iggy, and Angel wanted IHOP, Chase didn't care where we went as long as we got some food. We landed in the Hawaiian island of Maui and began to search and ask around for IHOP. There was a 18 year old guy working the counter. He had short light brown hair, and brown eyes, he seemed bored by his job, I know I would be.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Iggy was first to respond.

"Three plates of cinn-a-stack pancakes, a smokehouse combo, three funny faces, a breakfast sampler, a bacon and beef cheese burger-" I cut him off.

"Really Iggy? That's _not _breakfast." I interjected.

"Fine, a bacon and beef _egg and cheese_ cheeseburger, and a tall glass of chocolate milk." He finished.

"Um, double blueberry pancakes, macaroni and cheese, chocolate chip pancakes, french toast, and the silver five, oh and orange juice." Chase said.

"Alright, Angel your up." I said, somewhat rushing her.

"Okay, I want a funny face, macaroni and cheese, two bacon temptation omelets, some chocolate chip pancakes, and two fruit bowls and a chocolate milk." Angel had a satisfied look on her face.

"I'll have four orders of chocolate chip pancakes, french toast, bacon and cheddar stuffed crepes, and a fruit bowl and orange juice." I told the teen at the counter.

Of course with my paranoia we sat by the door. The guy who we ordered from kept looking at my and smiling. Was there something wrong? Did it look like I slept on the ground. I _did _sleep on the ground. He came to our table and brought us our food, then looked straight at me.

"Enjoy." He had on a smile that made me want to punch him. He seemed to know something that I didn't. Not one of my favorite qualities.

It took everything in me not to sock this guy in his jaw. I ate quick hoping to get out of there faster. This guy had something about him that I didn't like at all.

Fang's POV

Tara and Gazzy were playing hide-and-go seek with three other kids in the play-place and Nudge was talking to a girl and a boy her age. A twinge of sympathy for them. They have a moment to be normal kids, but in a few minutes it will all be gone, a faint memory in the back of their minds.

I was sitting on a bench that was by the play-place watching everyone, letting them get a chance at childhood. Nudge gleamed at me as she walked back my way.

"Fang, Fang, Fang, guess what, guess what, guess what!" Nudge started, jumping up and down excitedly.

"What?"

"I made some friends!" She squealed.

"That's great. You'd better hang out with them before we have to leave though." I tried my best not to ruin her mood. But I had to keep her in reality, unfortunately for all of us.

She just nodded.

I looked for Tara and Gazzy in the play-place, Tara was hiding under the steps that led you up inside of the place. How she got under there, I'll never know. Gazzy was hiding in a part where there was a slide on one side, a path leading up on the other, and a path down to the left of that and the path that go him there. Those were smart places to hide. A place that has a lot of exits, or a place that your 9,999.99% sure no one else can possibly get to.

"Um, excuse me," A girls voice said. I looked up to see a girl about 14 or 13 looking at me with sea green eyes, and curly brown hair that cupped her lightly tanned face perfectly. "Can I sit here?" She asked.

I nodded.

Looking back at Nudge I saw that she and her new friends were getting along perfectly. They were laughing and talking, and on occasion chasing each other around McDonald's. I guess that's normal life for preteens.

"Fang, I just won at hide-and-go-seek and Jack, that nine year old boy over there gave me a prize." Tara said excitedly as only a nine year old girl can.

"What did he give you?" I was curious. Since when do you get prizes for playing hide-and-go-seek?

"This mini Hawaiian snow-globe." She showed me the snow-globe cupped in her hands. It had Hawaiian flowers, tropical fish, King Kamehameha, and hula girls decorated on the glass, and multi colored glitter inside.

"Cool, try not to loose or break it though." Tara smiled sheepishly.

"Can you keep it safe for me while I go play, please."She asked. Unlike most little girls, Tara didn't have to bribe, talk sweetly, or complement to get someone to do something for her.

I took the snow-globe from her and put it in my black backpack. She smiled.

"Thanks Fang," and with that she took off.

"Your sister?"

"Huh?" I looked to the girl sitting beside me.

"Is she your sister?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." It sounded like more of a question.

"She seems very sweet." The girl smiled at me. "So your name is Fang? I've never heard of someone naming their kid Fang." Did she just scoot closer, or was that my imagination? Either way I scooted back.

"Um, yeah I guess." I didn't want to talk to this girl.

"I'm Kyla. I live two streets down from here" She held out her and. On it was a watch, and that gave me a plan. It may have been rude, but it was the most reason able thing.

"Do you know what time it is?" She looked down at her watch, it was white with plastic purple gems super glued on.

"12:42, why?" I pretended to be in a hurry, grabbing Nudge, Gazzy, and Tara's backpacks.

"Krystal, Zephyr, Jamie!" I called their fake names. Gazzy and Tara were quick with their goodbyes to their newfound friends and rushed over. Nudge took awhile longer, I assume they were trying to get each others numbers. I almost ran over there and swooped her up myself. "I'm sorry were supposed to leave 12 minutes ago, and now were going to be late." I told the girl.

"Where are you going?" She asked, by this time she was following us out the door. _Crapple jacks, she just won't quit._

"Wedding." I answered, remembering what Nudge said.

"Where? Can I come?" She pressed. _Wonderful this ones a grabber._

"No, you can't. We have to go to the airport and fly to California to pick up our Aunt Chandra, she's getting married, and then we have to go to Honolulu to help set up and everything. Our mom said its strictly family, no one else. Sort of a family tradition." Her face fell.

"Can I call you sometime then?" How she was keeping up with us as we basically ran, I'll never know.

"Sure, 887-3485." A fake phone number did the trick. She was out of my life forever after that.

We went through a forest path that lead to the beach. Walking away from everyone we found a place to open out wings and fly.

"Fang, what was that all about back at McDonald's?" Gazzy asked after we've been flying for a few minutes.

"Nothing." It was something to not be discussed.

"C'mon, Fang, tell us." He pressed.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Gazzy, it's simple. Fang didn't want to talk to the annoying girl but she was being a grabber." Of course Tara knew what happened, even if he wasn't there.

"What's a grabber?" Gazzy asked.

"It's when someone tries too hard, moves too fast, or latches on to someone else too much and is antsy." Nudge explained.

"I don't think I like grabbers." Gazzy said in disgust.

We laughed at him.

Max's POV

Unfortunately I came to the realization that we couldn't fly the entire way to California. Our only option was a plane. Again. As if the first time wasn't excruciating enough, but now we have to do it again!

"Chase, do you know where the airport is?" I asked him. Chase always seemed to know exactly where things, and sometimes people, where and a few other things that you wouldn't expect from the average 12 year old boy. But then again, none of us are average.

"Yeah, the Kahului airport is three miles East of Kahuluion the land bridge between the West Maui Mountain Range and Haleakala." He answered without having to think about it.

"Cool, then we go there." And that was are next destination.

**AN: Well, I think that went well, so sorry for making you all wait so long, I just go to side tracked and yeah, but anyways, Live, Love and Make Everyday Count. Also check out Lecrae, he is soo awesome listen to his music on Youtube, I would suggest...Take Me As I Am. Or really anyone, I like them all. Oh and if you wanna check out the snow globe here's the link. **.com/photos/marmaalade/2266504424

**Next chapter will be better and hopefully come faster.**


	3. A Plane Ride

**An: I'm back again, today, June 25****th****, is my little brothers 10****th**** birthday. Happy birthday bro!**

Fang's POV

We were on a plane within an hour of getting away from that crazy girl. Flying in middle class, me, Nudge, Gazzy and Tara, were relaxing for the first time in...a long time. Relaxing makes me remember everything we've been through. How tense and paranoid we've become, it's insane. Though I was still nervous. If my hand was placed on a flat unmoving surface, you'd see it continuously shaking and twitching.

Gazzy and Tara were sitting across from me and Nudge. They were all playing I-spy, and making jokes about the other passengers.

"Can I get you guys anything?" I turned to see a flight attendant asked. She wasn't Hawaiian, but Italian, like me. She had the same midnight black hair, only longer and somewhat curly, tied back in a ponytail. She also had dark green eyes and smooth olive skin. The lady seemed to be about 21.

"Um," I looked to the kids.

"Do you have hamburgers here?" The Gasman asked eagerly, grinning.

"Yes, would you like one?" She asked smiling.

"Uh huh, defiantly, two of them. Oh and a chocolate milk please." Gazzy added.

"Can I have some nacho's and strawberry soda?" Nudge asked.

The lady nodded.

"Do you have peanut butter and jelly? I want two of those please, crunchy peanut butter, and apple juice." Tara asked

"And for you?" the lady turned to me.

"I guess a grape jelly sandwich with green apple slices inside." That was my favorite snack since peanut butter and jelly wasn't an option.

"Interesting snack." The attendant said.

"Yeah, he's allergic to peanuts." Tara said. Why she said that, I have no idea.

"Will that be all?" she asked. We nodded. With that she was gone.

Isabella's POV

"Will that be all?" I asked the bunch. They nodded, and with that I left for the kitchen.

The older boy was so familiar. He looked exactly like...no it wasn't possible. Though he had the same features and was allergic to peanuts. But there's no way it's him. He's gone. Forever. That boy wasn't him.

**An: I am so sorry of the extra short chapter. I haven't been able to figure anything out for this. God bless**


	4. Chase, Tara and Fang

**An: I'm gonna try my best at this chapter, and ask God to help me out on this. **

Chase's POV

We were on the plane and all I could think about was Tara.

_Flashback 4 years..._

_Tara was 6 and I was 9 ½. We're side by side in cages and she's crying her eyes out. I didn't know why she was crying, I was hoping that she didn't already know, but she did. Fang was on the other side of her cage. I was getting ready to tell her. Fang_ _and I had already talked about what was going to happen. There was no stopping it, no way around it._

"_What's wrong T?" I asked her. She looked as if her entire life was going to fall apart._

"_I don't want you to leave!" She almost hollered. Her face was red, puffy and wet with tears_.

"_What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." I had no idea what she was talking about. I had thought that it was a dream that she had that night, but it seemed to be something more._

"_Yes you are, and you can't stop it." She sobbed. I looked into her light green eyes, they wasn't any true difference between our eyes. Mine sea green, hers light green. There was truth in her eyes._

"_How do you know this?" Tara always had a way of figuring things out. Though I know I'm not planning on leaving her anytime. "Tara I promise, I'll always be here for you." I knew by now not to make promises I couldn't keep, but I would always be there for her._

_She looked at Fang who was in a cage next to her. Fang has been with us ever since we've been here. He was my best friend, my non-blood related brother. She took a deep breath "You don't understand." She asked in a small voice. I knew she was trying to be brave. _

_I didn't know what was going through her head right now but I know I had to go with it. "If I do end up leaving, just remember this; Jesus died for everyone's sins, so that if they believe on Him as the Son of God they would be able to live in Heaven when they died. He arose from the dead three days later and said that He would come back soon. So, I'm not saying I'm Jesus, but everyday that goes by is a day closer to Him coming back, so if I ever left I would do everything in my power to come back for you. Everyday that goes by is a day closer." Tara and I had a nice amount of knowledge about God and His Son Jesus, and we knew a few Bible stories so she understood what I was getting across. _

"_Okay." was all she said. I knew she was tiered. This day had been long, and she knew something and it was troubling her. I wanted to be able to hug her while she fell asleep. The cages we were in didn't allow that._

_I had never thought about what would happen if Tara and I would get torn apart. I shuddered at the idea, we've been together all of our lives and if anything ever took us apart... we'd both be broken inside. If anything ever happened I needed a plan, something to be sure of, someone to be with her if anything happened._

_I looked at Fang._

"_Hey, Fang, can I ask you something?" I began._

"_What's up?" He asked, nodding once._

"_If, anything ever happens, and I get taken away from Tara..." He knew what I was getting across and cut in._

"_I'll take care of her, bro. You don't even need to ask me that question." Fang said with a half smile._

"_Thanks." I said in true gratitude._

"_No problem."_

_Those next few days Tara and I grew closer than ever before. I was so nervous about what Tara had said so if anything ever happened I did want anything to be left out, undiscussed, or unknown. We talked to each other constantly, fought even more when we were taken away into the labs for research and tests, learned more and more about each other, even though we already knew every detail. Though the bondage didn't last very long._

_After two weeks of uncertainty I was dragged out of my cage in the middle of the night by an Eraser. Though he didn't try to be stealthy and ended up waking Tara. As no surprise to me, she screamed for him to let me go, for me to stay. She used every ounce of strength that she had to pull me closer. And all that time she looked at me, tears falling down her face. It made me sick how someone could take a girls only family away from her._

"_Let me go! Stop! Leave me alone!" I hollered as loud as I could, punching and kicking the beast. I was completely lashing out, with hope that he let go and keep me in my cage with my sister. But to no avail._

"_See you later, Chase." She managed through sobs._

"_I'll be back soon. I promise." I croaked out._

_The Eraser hauled me over his back so I couldn't get out of his steel tight grip. It seemed like hours of him walking down halls when he had finally reached a room full of cages and kids in them. I prayed that he'd decide to take me back, but instead he took me to a room with cages, but not the one I had been in only minutes ago. He threw me in a cage, not even respecting my wings, and exited the room._

_I wasn't angry, but furious, enraged, infuriated. I started to kick the cage, punch at the part where the lock was, I frantically tried to escape. I began to lash out again, but inside of the cage, I had to get out. Not wanted, but I _had to_. It was an absolute must. _

"_Hey, calm down." A girls voice said. I looked to the right to see a girl, she had dirty blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and lagoon green eyes, she seemed to be Fang's age, 10. "Your only wasting your energy. Trust me." She said calmly. _

"_I have to get out of here." I told her_ _with full seriousness in my tone._

"_We all have to get out of here." She said in a 'no duh' tone._

"_I have something that goes beyond just getting out of here."_ _I didn't want to tell her about Tara. She was my secrete_

"_What's your name?" She asked me. _

"_Chase." There was no true point of hiding it. We were in the same situation._

"_I'm Max."_ _The girl, Max said. _

"_Isn't that a boys name?" I questioned joking._

"_It stands for Maximum, Maximum Ride." Max explained._

_I nodded._

"_Hey your one of us," She said pointing at my wings_ _started out midnight blue, then faded out to a light blue gray._

"_Whose us?" I asked her, I didn't even notice the two kids in cages next to her. Max introduced me to Angel, and Iggy and from then on I was apart of their Flock._

_Only three days later an ex-White Coat called Jeb_ _saved us from the School. I couldn't ask him to wait from me to get Tara and Fang because we were running from Erasers. We lived in a house on the mountain in Colorado_ _for a while, then after two years Jeb disappeared and we lost our house. For me it wasn't a home because my sister and Fang weren't there._

Every night prayed to God to bring me back to my sister, and every year, when its her birthday I write her a letter and drawl a picture. I can feel when we're close, though I could never figure out how close. Though each day is getting closer to the day I see her again.

Max's POV

"Hey, Chase? You okay?" I asked him. He seemed distant.

"Yeah, I'm good." He replied. "Just...tiered." I could understand why he'd be so tiered. These last few weeks have been hectic. Fighting for our lives, again, nights with no sleep, barely having any food.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." I gave him a smile. We knew how things got.

"Hey, Max. Can I ask you a question?" His voice was small.

"What is it?"

"Um, never mind. I'm gonna g to sleep." He was hiding something, I could tell. But being Chase any secrets he had most likely wouldn't be dangerous to us.

I was trying my best not to think of anything bad that could possibly happen while we were on this plane. Though somehow it wasn't that hard because my mind kept going back to the boy from my dream. It was so confusing the way my mind was wrapped around him, and those other kids.

Fang's POV

After about an hour and a half into the flight Tara and Gazzy has fell asleep. Nudge was on my laptop playing internet checkers with some kid in Russia, that kept her from talking the ears off of the passengers. My mind was still on that girl. I could still hear her saying my name with her beautiful voice. My mind was on her and the rest of them the entire rest of the flight.

I must have fallen asleep somewhere along the way because Nudge was shaking my arm sayin; 'wake up Fang!'

I opened my eyes and turned to her. "What is it?"

"The captain said that we were gonna be landing in 30 minutes, and I thought that you should know." Nudge finished.

"Oh, mmk." I was ready to be off of this plane so I could fly on my own. There is nothing better than opening up your wings and letting the wind guide you. Somehow it seemed like something important was waiting for us in San Diego. I could feel it in my bones. It was so close.

**An: Thank the Lord our God that I was able to finish. With out Him it wouldn't have gotten done. Remember this though, with God you are never alone.**


	5. I Missed You

Max's POV

Surprisingly the flight went by fast and no one tried to kill us. Not yet anyway. As we landed and got off of the plane we decided to stay in the Mission Inn for the night. As soon as we walked inside of the room Iggy decided to order a pizza and turn on a Disney Channel movie. Before long everyone started to settle down for bed.

Fang's POV

We decided to stay in a hotel until morning. This way we'd be able to sleep in comfy beds and get a head start tomorrow. We were staying in Mission Inn. It was cheap and it had free internet and a TV. The second we entered the room Gazzy, Tara and Nudge did the most reasonable thing; they started to jump on the bed and sing 'Five Little Monkeys'. There were two beds in the room so the jumped between beds.

After watching them do that for ten minutes they started to settle down. Well, as settled down as they can get. We ordered some pizza's and watched TV for the rest of the night.

Tara's POV

Chase was near, I could feel it. I had a sudden urge to go and find him. Fang would understand, but I couldn't go alone. It was like my heart was drawling near to him. Longing to find him. I have to. Everyone was asleep by 11:22. Everyone except Fang of course. He was sitting on the balcony looking up at the sky.

I had been faking to be asleep since 9:31 just to get into the act. I snuck out of the bed that Nudge and I had been sharing and crept outside the door. I knew that I wouldn't get that far. Fang had the hearing of a whale.

"Good luck finding him, don't be out too late though, 'cause if your not back within three hours I'm going to look for you." Fang said as I opened the door.

"Thanks, Fang." I said gratefully.

I ducked out of the room and let my heart guide me. It was like playing a game of hot and cold. The closer I was to finding him the more my heart warmed and if I made a wrong turn my heart was colder. After five minutes of going up and down and roaming around on our floor I finally came to a door that I was sure of. It was impulse to open the door. I didn't even have to think about it. There were no second thoughts in my mind, nor doubts, and 'what if's'. I began to turn the doorknob slowly and quietly.

Chase's POV

I decided to take first watch for two reasons. One; So Max could get some rest. And two; I had the feeling that my sister was near. I was itching to go out and look for her, but I knew that I couldn't, Max would go crazy if she found out that I bailed out on my watch. And I would be devastated if I didn't find her. Again.

The minutes when by slowly and for some reason it felt like I was waiting for something, someone. I felt like a child on Christmas Eve waiting for the sun to come up and bring the next day. Only more anticipation.

It was 11:24 when my sense started going crazy. I thought that I had sensed Tara, then it would get farther away. The stronger the sense got the more anticipated I became. Though, when it went weak I was crumpled inside. Then, it got more powerful and stronger than before. My heart beats sped up and I was shaking with excitement. I could _feel_ that she was here, somewhere.

The doorknob started to turn slowly then it opened to reveal...

"Max? What are you...?" I trailed off in my sentence because I saw that she was walking in my sister "Tara!" I shouted loud enough to awake probably everyone on the floor.

"Chase!" She squealed in excitement and happiness.

I launched myself at my sister pulling her into a hugging embrace. Though she didn't hug back. I paused only to notice that Max had Tara's hands behind her back and Tara was struggling.

"Max, let her go." I told her sternly.

"Chase who is this?" Max asked confused.

"Hey bro. It's been a long time." A deep voice said from the opened door. I looked up to see Fang.

"Fang, I've missed you, man." I ignored Max's question, not purposely but only because I was overjoyed to have my family with me.

There were two other kids behind Fang. I didn't know them, but I knew they were family too, because they were with Fang obviously.

"Max, what's going on?" I heard Iggy's drowsy voice say.

"I'm still waiting to find out. Care to explain, Chase?" Max asked her eyes narrowing down on me.

After five minutes trying to get everyone settled I was ready to explain. The lights were on and Max and the Flock were sitting on one bed, and Fang's Flock were on the other. The lights were on and the door shut. Max looked like she was trying to wrap her mind around this entire situation, though Fang seemed to know that this day would come and, like always, was calm. Tara wouldn't leave my side, and was perfectly fine with that.

"Alright, let me start with this, I have a sister, her name is Tara and she's 3 ½ years younger than me. I've hid her from you guys because I thought that it would be safer for her." I was talking about Max and the Flock. "Fang is my non-blood related brother. When we were back at the School," Everyone shuddered. "The three of us kept close and always had each others backs. And when I was taken away from her Fang promised to keep her save. Thanks, bro." Fang nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Tara that is so cool that you have a big brother, I've always wanted a big brother remember I told you that a few months ago. I guess Fang is like a big brother, always protecting us and helping us and being there. I think that God really blessed us when He put Fang into our lives. I wonder where we'd be without him. Fang I mean, not God, but hey that's a good question where _would _we be with out God. I guess we wouldn't _be_ at all. That's a really scary thought don't you think? If God didn't make us or anything then there would be nothing..." A blonde haired boy that looked like Angel and seemed to be a year younger than Tara, covered the dark skinned girl's mouth with his hand. She seemed sweet but had a mouth that could spew out a thousand words a minute.

"Sorry about Nudge." The blonde haired boy said with a goofy grin. "I'm the Gasman, or Gazzy, and this is, Nudge." He introduced the girl and himself.

I didn't really want to know why his name was Gazzy. It was self-explanatory.

"This is Angel, Max, and Iggy." I gestured to the two of them

"I love how I was put last." Iggy joked.

"Hey, I've seen you before." Max said unexpectedly pointing to Fang's Flock.

"That's impossible, Max." I snorted.

"No, Chase. Actually I've seen them before too." Fang argued.

"In a dream." Both him and Max said together. Weird.

"Creepy." I said, trying hard not to have any awkward silences.

"Hey, you two look exactly alike." Tara said. "Gazzy, you and, Angel look like brother and sister. Same ocean blue eyes, curly blonde hair. And check this out," She went over to both of them and started to tickle them. "Same goofy-but cute laugh and same silly smile. I bet that the only difference between you guys is that you," Tara pointed to Angel. "Don't have the overwhelming urge to blow things up and make bombs."

"No, put Iggy does." Angel laughed.

The rest of the night everyone spend time getting to know each other. Well, except me and Tara. We talked about everything that has gone on in the last 4 years. I took a good look at her. She had grown at least nine good inches, and her hair was down to the mid of her back. She still had beautiful light green eyes that had a silver outline. Just like mine.

"I missed you so much, Chase." She whispered pulling me into another hug.

"I've missed you too T." I said smothering her. "I wont ever leave again. I promise." It didn't matter that the reason I left was out of my control, but what mattered was the fact that I wouldn't left it happen ever again.

Tara ended up falling asleep while we were in a hugging embrace. She may have been excited to see me, but she was still just a nine year old girl who needed sleep.

Fang's POV

Somehow everyone ended up falling asleep. Except me and Max. I had only officially known her for three hours, but it seemed like we've been best friends since birth. I looked at Chase and Tara lying down on the floor where they fell asleep. I knew we had a problem. And I had a feeling Max did too.

They've been separated for four years, there is no way there gonna leave each other. Though Chase belongs with another Flock, another family. He'll always have his original family; me and Tara. But there's no way that I can tear him away from the people he's gotten to know as his other family. I had a feeling that Max was thinking the same about Tara.

We looked at the two.

"They wont want to leave each other again." She stated, saying my thoughts.

I nodded.

"We're headed to New York, and I don't know what you guys have planned." I could tell that she was thinking this over.

"We're going to New York too." And at that moment we had the exact same idea.

Tara's POV

That morning I awoke to the smell of bacon and blueberry pancakes. I noticed that my arms were wrapped around someone and instantly remembered last nights events. I squeezed my brother tight. A smile plastered on my face.

"I'm right here, geez. And I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

I sat up and realized that we were in the same place as last night. Everyone was sitting either on a bed or on the floor, eating a plate pilled high with blueberry pancakes and bacon, while watching cartoons.

"Hungry?" Iggy asked me.

"Yeah," My face lite up as he placed five huge blueberry pancakes and ten pieces of bacon on my plate. "Thanks," I gleamed, practically drooling over my plate. I walked over to sit by my brother.

"Alright guys, we've had our fun and rest but now it's time to get down to business." Max announced. My mood started to change from overjoyed, to despair. I knew what was next, but I wasn't letting my brother get away from me again.

"We've gotten to know each other pretty well in the last couple of hours, and we don't want anything to change." Fang took over. "So, since, Max and I know how much it would break each of you inside, we decided to join Flocks, but only with everyone's approval of course." Fang gave me a half smile. I was happier than a baby bird learning to fly.

"All for joining Flocks," Max shouted. Everyone raised their hands

"All apposed?" Fang asked. Everyone laughed.

"Then it's settled. We're going to New York together." Max said.

**An: well wasn't that sweet? I liked it. I thank the Lord for always being there and helping with everything.**


End file.
